User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 7: Trapped Under Ice
Trapped Under Ice is the seventh chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". This chapter is pretty good, I think. You're going to feel bad for Maria by the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will see a pretty key difference between Altair and Harold in this chapter. You'll know what it is when you get there, and it's very early in the chapter. Trapped Under Ice It was time for me to get up, and meet Gehrman at Maria's house. I got out of bed, and prepared to leave Zilpha's house. She slept in the same bed as me the night before, but we didn't do anything. I quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake her up. I walked very slowly as I went towards the bedroom door. When I grabbed the doorhandle, Zilpha touched my left shoulder, which scared the hell out of me, and made me jump. I quickly turned toward her. Altair: Can you please not do that again? Zilpha: Sorry. She tilted her head to the left slightly. Altair: Do you need something from me? She smiled. Zilpha: Can I have a kiss? Altair: Uh..... n-no. Zilpha's smile turned into a frown, and she untilted her head. Zilpha: Why not? Altair: Because I can't. Zilpha: Why? Altair: You know why. Zilpha: No one has to find out. Do you not want to kiss me? Altair: Well, I'd like to, but I can't. Zilpha: Please. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Altair: You know what? Fine. Her frown turned back into a smile. I grabbed the upper part of both of her arms, and she did the same. I leaned in to kiss her, and our lips were less than an inch away from touching, but I stopped. I couldn't betray Maria, so I didn't do it. I let go of Zilpha's arms, and backed away. She looked very sad. Altair: I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go. I turned around, and left the house. I went to Maria's house, and went inside. Gehrman was sitting on the kitchen counter, sleeping. I snuck past him, and found my armor and weapons in Maria's bedroom. I put on my armor (except my helmet), put my Chikage in its scabbard, put my repeating pistol into the holster on my belt, carried my helmet under my left arm, and went back into the kitchen. I tapped Gehrman on the shoulder, and he woke up. Gehrman: I've never been inside Maria's house before. It's really ugly. Altair: It is. The walls and ceiling are all red, the curtains on every single window are brown and black, and the furniture is in the worst placement ever. And, for some reason, there's no living room. This is a two story house, and there's no fucking living room. What was Maria thinking when she picked this house? Gehrman: I don't know. Altair: Sorry. I'm just really out of focus right now. I set my helmet down on the kitchen table, and sat down. Gehrman sat down next to me. Gehrman: Did Zilpha try to kiss you before you came here? Altair: Yeah, she did. Gehrman: And? Altair: I didn't do it. Gehrman: Me and her have a challenge going on. Altair: What is it? Gehrman: To see if she can get a guest to kiss her. But you and Maria are the only guests that we've ever had. Altair: Oh no. Gehrman: What? I said nothing, and gave Gehrman a look. Gehrman: You think she'll try try to get Maria to kiss her? Altair: It's a possibility. Gehrman: No. She's not like that, and neither is Maria. Altair: Then maybe she won't. Do you have a plan to rescue Maria? Gehrman: I do. Altair: Well, what is it? Gehrman: Micolash informed me that Antal would do anything to make sure that his wives are safe. Altair: "Wives"? Gehrman: He has nine of them. Altair: He's a polygamist? Gehrman: I don't think that that's an actual word, but yes. Altair: Okay then. So, we find one of his wives, and then what? Gehrman: We need to find one of his wives first. Then we can finish the plan. Altair: Alright. Where do we start? While Gehrman and I were trying to come up with a plan, Maria had just had the worst night of her life over at Antal's house. After Antal had bound her hands and gagged her mouth, he allowed Morrak and Ronan to take turns violating her. When one was doing their thing with her, the other would watch. It was a traumatizing experience that she was forced to go through. It only ended when Antal believed that Maria had experienced enough pain for one night, and told his friends to stop. Maria was crying non-stop. When Morrak and Ronan left the room, Antal grabbed Maria's necklace, and yanked it away from her, breaking the chain. Antal: I'll be taking this. Antal left Maria alone in the room, and sent one of his wives into Yharnam to run an errand. She walked into a tavern, and it was deserted. She turned around, and I was standing behind her, with my pistol pointed at her. Gehrman came out of hiding, and pointed his blunderbuss at her. She looked terrified. Altair: Do exactly what we say, and we won't hurt you. Antal's Mistress: What do you want from me? Altair: You're the one who told Antal where I was. You're coming with us. Antal's Mistress: Okay. Please don't hurt me. Before Gehrman and I brought her out of the tavern, Gehrman left a note for Antal on the bar. When Antal had realized how long it was taking for her to return, he went to the bar, and saw the note that we had left for him: "New deal. Bring Maria to us, and you can have your wife back. The exchange will take place in the Forbidden Woods. Don't keep us waiting. Altair" Antal: Dammit! Antal went back to his house, and spoke with Ronan and Morrak about what to do. They thought that they shouldn't do what the note had said, but Antal disagreed. He needed to rescue his wife, and was going to get her back. Credits Thanks for reading chapter 7. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts